


Not Missed Texts

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: One Missed Text [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bunker Fluff, Castiel Texts, Castiel is a Softie, Charlie Ships It, Claire Ships It, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley Ships it, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester is Loved, Deleted Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Epistolary, Excessive Use of Pop Culture References, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mary Ships It, Much Happier Than OMT, Open Ended Fic, Pansexual Castiel, Post-Season/Series 11, Rowena Secretly Likes the Winchesters, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12 Speculation, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: A series of text exchanges between different characters from the One Missed Text Universe. Just a bunch of fluff and humor in no particular order. Strictly texts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back, baby! 
> 
> Technically, we never left, been writing like a couple of crazy persons. This strictly episotlary fic is something we were periodically working on during OMT, and is essentially missing scenes. Currently Any and I are writing a ridiculously LONG epic fic, so this addition to the OMT series is just some fun fluff stuff until we get to a good point to start posting that new story. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  **Edited to add** : We now have a joint tumblr for our writing. If you find yourselves amused by our antics or simply are just bored, follow us [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

This is an unofficial non-sequel to One Missed Text! Each chapter will be a series of random “deleted scenes” from OMT. You don’t necessarily have to have read it to enjoy these texts, they can probably be read as stand alones, but as we continue to develop this, there may be scenes that don’t make sense without that background. This is a purely epistolary fic, with graphics, there will be no narrative and the updates will be random and whenever the hell we feel like it. The story will also never be complete, we want to keep it open, and since Any and I periodically like texting each other as the characters; we decided to turn them into scenes from our fic timeline.

So, here’s to hoping you enjoy the Not Missed Texts.


	2. Deleted Scene 1 (October 27th, 2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set approximately one month after Dean and Cas officially get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie here, I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret. When you see fuck ups in the text, like the word "he's" instead of "he'd" that's because autocorrect really is an asshole and I didn't catch it in enough time to delete the graphic and start over, cuz fuck that.
> 
> So, we edit the body of text to reflect what the graphics say, because it's easier. Fuck you autocorrect. Seriously.
> 
> ALSO:  
> SORT OF NSFW graphics in this chapter.

 

               

 

 

Cas: The bees were purely accidental

Dean: Sure cas  
Dean: I call bullshit  
Dean: How's the lucifer hunt goin

Cas: But look at this cute smile 

Dean: Those things aren't smiling dude

Cas: Slowly, Dean. I don't have a first clue where he might have gone...  
Cas: They are not things they’re bees  
Cas: Lovely bees  
Cas: And they obviously smile  

Dean: Are you drunk cas  
Dean: Bees don't have faces how can they smile

Cas: The emoticon Dean! The bees smile. Maybe I am drunk. Why are you asking?

Dean: How do you not know if you're drunk dude?  
Dean: And just curious you're weirder than usual when you're drunk

Cas: There are several stages of drunk, are there not?

Dean: And as for lucifer do you know he's even alive? Amara kicked his ass pretty hard

Cas: I would have felt him dying

Dean: Oh well that answer that  
Dean: And there are levels of drunk you are correct

Cas: He was just ripped from my body, not cleansed  
Cas: I can still write

Dean: So you are at the still relatively high functioning stage

Cas: Yes

Dean: You can text you can probably even drive (don't!) but you're more relaxed

Cas: That's an accurate description  
Cas: Dean, I have a question

Dean: Shoot buddy

Cas: If you were an archangel with plans of world domination and a hatred towards humankind, but with no alliance to back you up and probably fading powers due to a fight with the Darkness and a vessel that doesn't fit, what would you do?

Dean: Vegas

Cas: Care to elaborate?

Dean: Well the way I see it I’m the freakin devil and I hate humans but I also need to lick my wounds? I'd immerse myself in all of the sin and decadence humans have to offer while I lay low to get my shit together. Freaks of all kinds live in harmony in Vegas.  
Dean: Hence: Vegas

Cas: I see  
Cas: Should I get you a souvenir?

Dean: Yeah buddy what I want for my souvenir is a pic of you punching criss angel in his douchey face  
Dean: Lol

Cas: Who is criss angel?

Dean: A douchey dude who fucks with people using magic

Cas: A warlock?

Dean:

  
Dean: Don't know but he's harmless he's just a douche  
Dean: That's what he looks like

Cas: Are those wings?

Dean: Lol yeah hence the angel part of his name

Cas: Wings don't look like that. He looks nothing like an angel

Dean: I bet your real wings would make his fake ass wings look like ladybug wings  
Dean: You look nothing like an angel either cas

Cas: You never really saw me though.  
Cas: I don't know why that thought makes me... sad?

Dean: What thought? That criss angel is a douche or that I've never seen the glowy eye burning you?

Cas: Second without the eye burning part. I couldn't care less about this Criss man, but I’ll gladly punch him when I see him, if it gives you pleasure.

Dean: You're the best cas. And as for the real part why would it make you sad? I don't need to see your true form to know you're fucking awesome

Cas: Thank you, Dean. That’s very nice of you to say

Dean: It's the truth man

Cas: You think this Criss Angel would run away if I showed him my real wings?  
Cas: I believe you sometimes rub off in me  
Cas: On  
Cas: I mean on

Dean: Lol! He's fucking piss his pants  
Dean: Do it

Cas: :)

Dean: Dude it's been TWO weeks no fair teasing me with talk of rubbing in and on when youre  
Dean: Where are you again?

Cas: [ 60°29'55.3"N 5°23'06.2"E ](https://maps.google.com/maps?q=60.49869249999998,5.385058593750003)

[ Cas: Olav Bjordals veg 45, 5111 Breistein ](https://maps.google.com/maps?q=60.49869249999998,5.385058593750003)

Dean: Where the hell is that

Cas: In Scandinavia

Dean: Yeah exactly fucking Scandinavia man you should come home now fuck that place

Cas: It's pretty lonely here... No human soul for miles. It would be perfect if you were beside me watching the Aurelia borealis with me. It’s quite the sight. Not compared to the sight of you naked under me...  
Cas: *aurora  
Cas: I don't know why my phone keeps changing my texts

Dean: Like how naked cas?  
Dean: This naked?  
Dean:

  
Dean: Autocorrect is an asshole

Cas: You convinced me, I'll be home in a second.

Dean:

  
Dean: Sweet  
Dean: I'll just wait here then


End file.
